Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 8: nadchodzi nemezis
gdzieś w spaczni w krwawym królestwie khrona ciągle leje się krew a marines chaosu i bersekerzy dają mu siłę po przez przelewania morza krwi i czaszek a z każdym ludobójstwem khrone staje się silny i i pełen żądzy mordu i delektował się unoszącym zapachem krwi, lecz jego spokój został zakłócony -witaj władco krwi i czaszek i niech żyje honor tronu twego- na to już zdenerwowany khrone -kim ty jesteś? -Zymyterlos Frell -ja... CZUJĘ OD CIEBIE SLAANESH!!!! -ależ nie mam z nią nic wspólnego -MASZ JEJ MOC!!!! -nie -KŁAMIESZ, WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD BO TWOJA CZASZKA WYLĄDUJE W MOIM TRONIE!!!!!!!! -ja przyszedłem do ciebie... -PRECZ STĄD ZANIM STRACĘ JUŻ CIERPLIWOŚĆ!!!!!! -szukając zemsty i władco czaszek i krwi khrone wysłuchaj mnie -... śpiesz się z tym i O CO CI CHODZI?! -byłem dwa razy zabity przez kosmiczne wilki i chce zniszczyć im dom jaki jest Fernis- słuchając to khrone chciał zmienić go w plamę krwi ale przyszedł mu do głowy pewny pomysł -zamiast zniszczyć mroźny mało ludny Fernis to będziesz mym niewolnikiem -co? -cicho!, i zdobędziesz dla mnie czaszkę inkwizytora -ależ to jest łatwe wystarczy...- nagle khrone ryknął -ZAMILCZ!!!!! -... -chce byś ty dał mi czaszkę inkwizytora z ordo xenos zwanego jako Randall clark z planety cadia co zniszczył ją mój sługus abbadon -a no co ci jego czaszka? -bo jest Profanatorem w moich oczach i zdumiewa mnie jego umiejętności -to czemu ty nie przeciągniesz na swoją stronę? -bo nie chce mi się ale chce widzieć jego czaszkę w swoim tronie A TY IDŹ BY GO ZABIĆ!!!!!- i khrone wysłał go do rzeczywistego świata, a tymczasem na światostatku eldarscy strażnicy prowadzili ludzkich jeńców co mieli worek na głowie i nic nie wiedzieli i nie widzieli, byli prowadzeni przed oblicze arcyproroka światostatku -oto ojcze jeńcy co przy życiu Limae kazała mi ich zostawić -parę żołnierzy, porucznika i... inkwizytora -zdejmcie mi worek!- powiedział gwardzista imperialny -mi też -mi też- powiedzieli pozostali -panowie zamknąć się bo to nie pomoże- powiedział porucznik, Limae podchodzi do pewnego mościa i zdjął mu worek to był inkwizytor z ordo xenos Randall clark z cadii -oto potężny inny niż wszyscy inkwizytorzy Randall clark z cadii- jednak nie było żadnej reakcji z strony eldarów -to jest ten inkwizytor o którym była mowa -tak -witam cię arcyproroku z światostatku Ulthwe- na to arcyprorok -... -zapewne musisz być ojcem tych wspaniałych córek -i czemu o tym mówisz człowieku -chyba cię nie znieważyłem -to jest nie istotne -i nie wiedziałem że u was są mroczni eldarzy- eldarzy słysząc byli zdziwieni że na światostatku jest mroczny ale arcyprorok nie był ty przejęty Randall spojrzał na niego, on spojrzał na Randalla i rzekł -inkwizytor idzie ze mną a reszta dać ją z powrotem do wiezienia -ale ty ojcze go nie zabijesz -nie powinnaś się tym interesować- i z powrotem nałożono Randallowi worek -ciekawi mnie skąd macie worki!- i zabrali go do tajemniczego miejsca gdzie często bywa arcyprorok, zdjęli z Randalla worek i arcyprorok kazał straży stąd wyjść -chyba mnie nie zabijesz? -póki ty nie stanowisz większego zagrożenia -dlaczego na światostatku jest mroczny -chcesz wiedzieć? -tak -jak się dowiesz to będę musiałbym cię zabić- Randallowi zmroziło mu krew w żyłach gdy to usłyszał ale mimo wszystko chciał się dowiedzieć co on tu robi -nie boje się śmierci więc możesz mówić -jak chcesz, ten "mroczny" który jest tutaj jest to rodzony eldar z Commorragh -a on po co tu jest -gdyż ja zawarłem pewną umowę z Vecte iż ten ma pojąc Limae za żonę -to żart tak? -ja NIGDY NIE ŻARTOWAŁEM! to nam pozwoli na pewne przymierze z Vecte -po co wam przymierze z mrocznymi z Commorragh? -żeby się zabezpieczyć przed wami i chaosem -czy ty wiesz co ty się wpakujesz i nie tylko ty ale i Limae i wszystkich w tym światostatku i to że masz tysiące lat to nie zmienia że popełniasz największy błąd w swoim życiu -czy ja czuje że masz coś na sumieniu!? powiedz czy ty coś czujesz do mojej córki -... nie -ja wiem że kłamiesz, ale nie pozwolę że człowiek by to wszystko zniszczył- bierze swój miecz i zamierza mu utnąć głowę -ej ja ci próbuje ci to co masz ocalić przed Vecte -zamilcz- kiedy miał zaraz wykonać ruch to próbował do niego komunikować Vecte, arcyprorok był wyraźnie z zniecierpliwiony i poszedł się z kontaktować z Vecte, Randall wykorzystał okazje i się uwolnił i po cichu uciekł a następnie szukał Limae, był wytrząśnięty tym że ma wyjść za mrocznego w celu zyskania sojuszu z Vecte ale najpierw poszedł uwolnić swoich, wszedł do wiezienia obezwładnił strażników i uwolnił żołnierzy i porucznika -Randall! -wynośmy się stąd ojczulek Limae chce mnie zabić i chce sojuszu z Vecte -z tym władcą Commorragh -TAK- i uciekli z wiezienia szukając drogę do wyjścia napotkali Limae -Randall a ty... -to nie istotne ale wiedziałaś o tym -o czym? -że masz się ożenić z mrocznym -wiem -to czemu mi nie powiedziałaś wiesz w jakim celu jest to wydarzenie -wiem, na sojusz z Vecte -dobrze wiesz że to złe że oni to wykorzystają -wiem nie chce tego ale nie mam za bardzo wyboru wiem że on (ten mroczny) i Vecte coś knują ale muszę się słuchać ojca -wiesz jak z stąd uciec -wytworze portal do dowolnego miejsca w galaktyce -ja na świętą terre po proszę -dobrze- i chwile potem Limae stworzyła portal -przejdź przez ten portal a znajdziesz się w domu -dzięki, panowie idziemy- gdy zaczęli wchodzić do portalu Randall nagle się odwrócił i powiedział coś Limae -wiesz co zrobię coś wbrew woli twego ojca -? -znajdę mrocznego pupila Vecte i go zabije i uwolnię cię od planu Vecte -nie wejdziesz do Commorragh bez pajęczego traktatu -coś wymyślę- i Randall wszedł do portalu i w migiem oka znalazł się razem z gwardzistami i przyjacielem na placu na świętej terze po czym się rozeszli a Randall zmierzał ku pałacu imperialnego i po jakiś czasie stanął przed obliczem imperatora -witaj panie, ależ miałem dzień aż chciałbym ci to opowiedzieć -poczekaj- rzekł imperator -Randall clark z cadii przywitaj się z Magnusem czerwonym moim synem- Randall nie mógł w to uwierzyć ale czuł że coś za nim stał, odwrócił się i zobaczył go -żesz!! ZDRAJCA TUTAJ? ZARAZ GO TAK URZĄDZĘ ŻE...- Randall chciał się na niego rzucić z mieczem ale fala mocy go wyrzuciła o ścianę obolały Randall wstał -jak!? -JAM JEST KR@#$A IMPERATOR! -to Magnus czerwony -zgadza się- rzekł imperator -prowadzący space marines chaosu tysiące synów -zgadza- rzekł ponownie imperator -co on tu robi!!!! -to długa historia która trwała tysiące lat w niewoli Tzeentch,a ale ojciec odzyskał dla mnie mą dusze -za grosz mu nie ufam! -nie przejmuj się Magnusie potrzebuje czasu by się do ciebie przekonać- rzekł imperator do Magnusa -a skąd pewność że tak się stanie? -wiem znam jego umysł, znam jego każdą myśl -a panie się nie przejmuje tym że coś się stanie -... widzie na moje nieistniejące oczy że jesteś zmęczony, idź się wyspać -tak panie- Randall wyszedł z sali tronowej a Magnus i imperator zostali sami -tyle o nim słyszałem czytałem -opowiem ci coś co nie uwierzysz pod jednym warunkiem -tak tato -że nikomu o tym nie powiesz -będę milczał -ok więc gdy odkleiłem się umysłem od szkieletowego ciała...- kiedy imperator opowiadał Magnusowi to co on robił w immaterium to w inne części galaktyki Zymyterlos Frell masakrował jakąś wioskę szukając wskazówek gdzie mógłby znaleźć Randalla -(szlochanie cywila) -gdzie jest Randall clark! GDZIE!!!! -ale czarnoksiężniku ja nie wiem o czym ty mówisz -staram być cierpliwy ale moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice, mów! -nie wieeeem! jestem tylko zwykłym człowiekiem- ten przebił go mieczem i rzekł -wiedziałem że tutaj nie znajdę informacji- i nagle Zymyterlos słyszy głos slaanesh -Zymyterlos Freeeeeell! -tak pani -co robisz- przed jego oczami ukazała się ta która pragnie -szukam Randall inkwizytora z ordo xenos -aaaah on! ten fajny śmiertelnik? a powiedz mi co zamierzasz z nim zrobić -zamierzam przemieść jego czaszkę dla khrona gdyż zostałem jego niewolnikiem mający u boku pożeraczy światów- slaanesh zaczęła się łasić wokół niego -a czemu mu służysz temu socjopacie? co mu zależy na tym by się cieszyć się z widoku krwi jak będziesz mu nie potrzebny to cię zniszczy!!!! -... -masz służyć tylko mi, tylko mi, TYLKO MI!!!! ROZUMIESZ!!! -tak ta która pragnie -i inni bogowie chaosu prócz mnie nie obchodzą twój los -tak pani -zamiast go zabić naciągni go na moją stronę po co ma cierpieć skoro może mieć same przyjemności jak ty -zrobię wszystko czego pragniesz -i czuje że nie masz w ogóle mocy- i slaanesh go pocałowała go namiętnie tak bardzo że weszła w niego i znikła, a on poczuł dawkę potężnej mocy zauważył pewnego starca -moje kolana, co się tu stało!? kim ty jesteś?- Zymyterlos zaczął go razić błyskawicami mocy smażąc go a on tylko się za śmiał -hehhehe...heeheehahahahahahhahahah heeeeh... wracam... do gry! C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania